K. H. Rooms
The rooms in the Karamari Hospital DLC for Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion. The Lobby This is the main area the player will appear in upon entering the hospital. The door behind the main desk leads to the Offices. To the left, a hallway with doors leading to bedrooms, a stairway and another hallway. To the right, the bathrooms, and only the men's bathroom can be accesed. The only save point in the entire DLC is also located here, in the form of a drinking fountain. Basement Accessed through the stairs, this floor contains four distinc rooms: The Break Room, where a note and the Office key can be found; The Maintainance Room, which contains the generator that must be powered down in order to progress through the rest of the DLC. The Virus will be blocking the other side of the basement, which contains the Morgue and Isolation Room. After the generator is powered down, the dim white fog will turn slightly red for the rest of the playthrough, and the player will be able to access the second hallway, where the stairs leading to the other section of the basement is located, which will be blocked by Monster 1. Blood Bed There's a side room in the hallway where Monster 1 is found. In this room, there is a bed in the middle of the room with blood flowing from the bed to the ceiling. The pleading screams of a man can be heard while the player is in this room. The Scare Chair 'Main Article: Minor Enemies' Along with the Blood Bed Room in the second hallway, the player can find a room with a red armchair that when sat on will start the Scare Chair's sequence. Morgue The Morgue rooms each hold several body bags, with one of them containing the badge needed for one of the offices and the other containing the acid bottle. Once the player retrieves the badge and then exits, they will enter a room with body bags scattered around. Monster 2 will then start chasing the player. Secret Stairway The stairs are accessed by using the badge obtained from the Morgue in one of the Office rooms. When the badge is placed on its frame, a wall will start to raise, revealing the staircase. While going down the stairs, the player can hear creepy groans following them, with viscera laying on the steps. Before reaching the end, the player can see blood on the walls. Secret Basement After going down the staircase found in the Office area, the player will arrive to a seemingly abandoned or surreal-looking basement. The key to the Isolation Room can be found there, in the top-rightmost room, and the Sunshine Academy minigame, in the bottom-leftmost room. In the top center of the area, an endless hallway can be found. After the key to the Isolation Room is retrieved, Monster 4 will start to chase the player and will cease once the player leaves the basement. Monster 3 occasionally appears in the T-shaped hallways when Monster 4 isn't chasing the player. Monster 6's Corridor At the top-centermost part of the basement, a long corridor that can be found in the "nightmare" basement area. If the player walks down the hallway for a long period of time, Monster 6 will appear in the distance. If they keep walking, Monster 6 will jumpscare the player, instanly killing them. Isolation Room The Isolation Room (located in the basement) consists of three areas: a small corridor with wards containing two notes about the hospital, the Ghost Cow maze and the exit key/Demon Child room. The exit key room is found at the end of Monster 5's maze. The room is small and contains one note about Spooky's past and the exit key in the first playthrough of the game. Additionally, through the darkened glass window, the Demon Child can be seen. In New Game +, it is possible to encounter a different instance of the room if the player gets the Sword and kills all enemies (apart from Monster 6, who cannot be killed). In this instance, the Demon Child has a different reaction to the player and a new note talking about Spooky's origin can be found instead of the original note. Deformity Wing An area that was added in the July 4th, 2016 update. An endless set of hallways filled with randomly locked and open doors to the sides. If the player enters one of the side rooms, they will enter into a room sometimes with furniture, sometimes empty and at other times large. Audio The Lobby Blood Bed Room Screams. Warning: Very loud! Trivia * The screams heard in the blood bed room were done by Matt McMuscles from the YouTube channel Two Best Friends. * Monster 2's Chase sequence, Ghost Cow's Maze and the Demon Child's Room are the only rooms that cannot be accessed after completing them. Gallery New_SAVE.png|The drinking fountain (Save point) ScreenshotKM.jpg|Inside the deformity wing, facing towards the exit New_Rooms2.png|One of the bedrooms after the generator is turned off hospital bedroom.png|One of the bedrooms. KH bathroom 1.png|The bathroom. KH bathroom 2.png|Ditto, another angle. Office.png|The office. maintainance room.png|The generator. Office basement.png|The secret staircase. stairs door.png|The door to the stairs. stairs to basement KH.png|The stairs leading to the basement. tv 1.png|TV with static in the lobby after the generator is turned off. tvs 2.png|TVs near the exit door. Category:Rooms Category:DLC